1. Field
The invention relates to systems, devices and methods for vending mobile electronic devices. More specifically, embodiments of the invention include systems, devices and methods for automating and integrating the evaluation, valuation, trade-in and sale of mobile electronic devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are known devices and methods for the sale of new mobile devices. Further, there are known devices and methods for the valuation and purchase of used devices. Still further, there are methods of preparing devices for an intended use or purpose. However, these categories of services are presently provided by unsophisticated processes and via largely uncoordinated platforms. More particularly, these transactions and configurations are implemented using a variety of disparate manual, assisted, and automated processes carried out by and through a combination of skilled individuals and technological processes and interfaces.
Present systems and methods inevitably lead to redundant costs to the user and other parties, increases in the time and labor required to achieve such transactions, and increases in the likelihood of systematic and human errors as well as incompatibilities between the various technologies and/or platforms. Present systems and methods also require additional reconciliation “after-the-fact” in order to properly account for the various transactions, transfers, configurations and redisposition of mobile electronic devices according to common inventory and accounting practices. If such reconciliation is not timely, service interruption, record inaccuracy and billing problems, and other similar problems may develop. There is a need for an improved medium for conducting such transaction(s) relating to mobile electronic devices.